28 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-28 ; Comments * Peel mentions that the Psycho 9 track has a sample of his voice in the recording, which he says the words Psycho 9. * Peel is impressed with the good natured reviews of his performance at Tribal Gathering and mentions somebody criticising him in not mixing well, where he says that a DJ like Dave Clarke would not be able to mix Status Quo with Drum And Bass. * Peel mentions meeting Mark E. Smith of The Fall in Manchester and was not able to understand what he was chatting about and proceeds to say that the Fall singer kept whispering to his son William about something. Peel then asked his son William what Mark E Smith told him and William replied that he couldn't understand also what Mark E. Smith was saying. * Peel plays a track by Secret Goldfish doing a cover of Nirvana's Come As You Are. *Comment at start of recording: 'As you know, this is the programme that's rather self-conscious about soliciting faxes, but Hannah, the temporary producer, keeps going over to the fax machine, taking faxes out of it, looking at them, and putting them in seperate piles because they're not for me.' He then gives out the fax number, and later adds that the faxes 'are now pouring in in a gratifying manner. The ego, you know, it needs massaging at all times'. *John labels the DJ Remould version of 'Teenage Kicks' as 'a blot and a blasphemy, but none the less enjoyable for all that'. *With typical modesty, he omits the portion of the Tyrannosaurus Rex track containing him reading a fairytale written by Marc Bolan. Sessions *Demolition Doll Rods, one and only session, recorded 1997-04-29. No known commercial release: 'Number 1 Feel', 'Lil' Naked', and 'Got The Love'. John manages to interrupt 'Queen Bee' with an African record. Tracklisting *Stereophonics: More Life In A Tramps Vest (v/a LP - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 :(JP: 'If you buy only one LP this year, this is the one to buy') *Demolition Doll Rods: Number 1 Feel (session) *Psycho 9: Psycho 9 (12" - Genetic Experiments) S4 @''' *Broken Dog: Trails (7") Big Cat :(Exam slam trailer) *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: John Bull (LP - Dub Me) Blood & Fire '''@ # *Demolition Doll Rods: Lil Naked (session) #''' *Third Eye Foundation: The Out Sound From Way In (LP - Ghost) Domino WIGLP32 '''@ $ *snippet about meeting Mark E. Smith #''' *The Fall: Return (LP - Code: Selfish) Cog Sinister :(BBC Radio One breakfast trailer by Mark & Lard) *Christopher Lawrence: Navigator (12") Hook Recordings HK024 '''@ #/$ *Demolition Doll Rods: Got The Love (session)' $' *Ivor Cutler: Bets (LP - A Wet Handle) Creation *Blur: Popscene (Recorded at Peel Acres) *Secret Goldfish: Come As You Are (LP - Jet Streams) Marina MA 26 @''' :(news) *Lung Leg: Right Now Baby (7") Vesuvius *Turbulent Force: Twice For Scraps (12" - The Leeds EP) Emissions Audio Output PT036 '''@ $ *Demolition Doll Rods: Wig Garden (session) ' $' *'File 2' begins''' near start of next track *Sizzla: Purified Woman (7") Cell Block 321 CB 049 ''' $ *Cable, 'The Colder Climate (LP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *D.A.R.K., 'Disc Colouration (EP-Holy Trinity)' (Singles Club) @''' *DJ Remould, 'Teenage Kicks' (Shifty Disco) '''@ *Demolition Doll Rods, 'Queen Bee' (session) *Paul Mwanga And Afienta Jazz, 'Mowa Nkemto Bebele (LP-Ngoma Souvenir Ya La Independence)' (Popular African Music Records) @ $ *T Model Ford, 'Nobody Gets Me Down (LP-Pee Wee Get My Gun)' (Fat Possum) :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs about her show) *Pablo Gargano: On A Deep Tip (Follow The Rimshot Remix) (album - Senza Volto - An Eve Collection) Eve EVELP97001 @ $ *Demolition Doll Rods, 'Good Golly' (session) ' $' *Tyrannosaurus Rex, 'Frowning Atahuallpa (final part) (LP-My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair)' (Regal Zonophone) *Urusei Yatsura: Fake Fur (7") Che Trading *'File 2' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08848XXXXXX-0300A0.mp3 *2) Peel Show 1997-05-28 *3) dat_132.mp3 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE352 *5) 1997-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE353 ;Length *1) 1:49:12 *2) 0:45:56 *3) 03:58:17 (02:27:12-03:14:20) (to 2:31:06, 2:47:25-2:50:33 unique) *4) 1:31:46 (from 1:12:07) *5) 1:31:22 (to 29:47) (to 12:23 additional to 2) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library. *2) File created from CB012 of 500 Box. Tape erroneously dated 22 May on File 2. Side B appears to be Mary Anne Hobbs' show from the same date. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 132 *4) Created from LE352 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 352 *5) Created from LE353 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1997 Lee Tape 353 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8848/3) *2) No longer available *3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library Category:Max-dat Tapes